Zajac
Zajac is a pirate who sails the Meridian Ocean. Prior to the ocean merge, he sailed the Viridian Ocean. Biography The beginning Zajac started the game with the Ryujin Corsairs (now Requiem), then joined the Yellow Beuties. Soon after, he rejoined the Ryujin, and left after the flag, The Syndicate, collapsed. He then joined his friend Mastermax in The Treasure Seekers. This is when his sister, Krystynaz, started to play Puzzle Pirates. The good times Zajac and Mastermax were having a great time making friends, expanding the crew, The Treasure Seekers and buying new and more exciting things. Mrmonkeyman and Enifilum were among these people. This was all happining a little to quickly for Zajac. To start releasing his headaches, he started to play Runescape. He got addicted. He forgot all about poor Mastermax. Then, as he was gone from Puzzle Pirates, The Treasure Seekers, had fallen far from the heavens. This, however, was the end of the good times. The boring part Soon after the Halloween update, Zajac had been gone for 3 months. His great friend Max had also quit, unknowably. Zajac desided to go on and check out the costumes. Then, a miracle happened. Mastermax desided the same moment Zajac did, that he was going to go on. Then, later that week, they were on board a war brig owned by Enifilum, and his new crew, Nice Like Rice. Zajac and Mastermax had a disagreement about Zajac's Ironworking Stall. Zajac split from the crew. He joined Nice Like Rice. He quit again. The reunion Mastermax had desided to restore his near-end crew. Mistrissmimi was the only one left with Max. Madad, a long-time friend of his, joined up. They became the 3Ms. Treasure Brigade, Max's beloved flag, collapsed. Zajac desided to play again. He rejoined The Treasure Seekers. He was happy to finaly get to talk to Mastermax and Mrmonkeyman again. But, this time, Max had some bad news. Mrmonkeyman, Zajac's top hearty, quit. Mrmonkeyman, in fact, left Zajac his bungalow, located on . Mrmonkeyman's bungalow on Dragon's Nest is now a memorial, where Zajac prays that Mrmonkeyman, will come back. Damage Inc, the rest is history Mastermax and Zajac are still great friends, but Zajac decides to break his oath to Mastermax to be there with him 'till the end of The Treasure Seekers. Anyhow, Kingnothing, the Captain of Damage Inc and once king of Struggle Within, was advertising for new crew members and new flagmates. Kingnothing knew Zajac from various Damage Inc pillages, and they soon became great friends. A new beginning Zajac becomes Senior Officer in Damage Inc. Mastermax is left with a decaying crew. Zajac is at the top with his new buddy, Mastermax is stranded. For Zajac, a new beginning. For Mastermax, well, the beginning of the end. The climb Damage Inc reaches #10 overall for crew fame. Struggle Within reaches #7 overall flag fame. Zajac is the owner of 3 stalls and is living the highlight reel along with Kingnothing. What just happened? Kingnothing and Zajac are friends with Aubierama, former captain of Chuck Norris. Boom! Aubierama is gone. He merges his crew with Damage Inc and quits. Ovan, another friend, quits. Killswitch, yet another friend, dies in a car accident-induced coma. What just happened? Collateral Damage and The Crown of Thorn Struggle Within starts to fall piece by piece, crew by crew. The only crew with over 10 people remaining is Damage Inc. Damage Inc joins Collateral Damage to test new flags. After the Terra Island blockade, Damage Inc goes back to Struggle Within. Damage Inc then leaves the flag to die, and joins The Crown of Thorn, where it stands to date. Extras Zajac's pirate code is A++ L Sk+ !D DT+ C++ P+++ Cp Bl Sa-- Gu+ N- Sw+++ R-- Al++ TP SF++ !Dr TD? SpR? SpN Ht++ Bn+ X+:+:+ B-- Sh0_- Pt $++ Cl F- GD- FA! Wki Scr Bx